Miley's 2 girlfriends
by Tomatoes
Summary: “Trust me Mikayla, im a big girl.”
1. Im a big girl now

**MILEY'S POV**

"As If I would like to be here with you. Im just really bored ok?"-Mikayla was in my room. We were on my bed, bored. We had absolutely nothing to do today. No rehearsals , no concerts, no talk shows. On any other occasion I would have been happy to be free for a whole night but I don't think there's any fun in being with the person who hates me these 120 trillion square meters. I wish I was with lilly. I can't believe I could have been with my girlfriend right now and im just here doing bullshit.

"Well, why don't you just find something to do? Someone…that has nothing to do with me - I replied sarcastic. God heh, she got mad.

"Okay, but I had something that would have entertained us"-She turned around to leave.

:"No, wait. What do you have?"-She smiled-"guess"

"I don't know, an X-box?"-she rolled her eyes at me "What is it then?"

"Come on, ill show you." -She led me to the front door and took a bottle of Tequila out of her plastic bag, smiling as if this was a joke.

"Oh my god are you serious? Mikayla, what is wrong with you?-she sighed annoyed.

"I knew you were to much of a pussy."-she mumbled.

"No Mikayla its not being a pussy, were not even old enough!!!"- She put her left hand on her hips. Perfect pose.

"Well I don't know about you but im already an adult and I know what's good for me. Just give it here'-She extended her hand.

"You are _so_ not old enough, you just turned 18 two weeks ago."-I pivoted making my way to the sofa.

"Where the heck are you going?" She growled a little irritated following me to the living room. I turned around to face her. Mickie's face was a faintly shaded pink around her cheeks. Since when do I call her Mickie? She snatched the bottle from my hand and smiled victorious. She twisted the cap in a futile attempt.

I smiled from the sofa, looking at Mikayla making all grunting noises. Trying to open the Tequila bottle.

"Need help there, big girl.-I emphasized "big."- She threw the bottle at me then.

"Why don't you open it?"-I looked at her snobbish, stood up from my rather comfy place on the sofa which she immediately took to observe me quizzed. I smashed the bottle open near the sink and reach for a couple of cups. When I turned around she looked at me apathetically snatching the bottle and the cup from my hands.

"Ever heard of thank you."-I landed closer to her than expected.

"You drinking some or you giving me your barney speech all night?"-I rolled my eyes and took her cup taking a giant slurp. She giggled and buried her face in her hands unable to control her laughter while I was about to die coughing.

"You--cough- moth-cough- er fucker.- When I finally stopped coughing her face was all red and her hair a little messed up. She looked so cute. I looked away. I bet she thinks Im a weirdo staring at her.

She tried to take the cup from me and I took another sip.

"Are you sure you can drink this?"-She served me a whole cup. I bet she thought I wouldn't drink it.

"Trust me Mikayla, im a big girl."-I gulped. Oh my god how lesbic was that? She looked at me a little taken aback. She took a sip looking at me from the rim of her cup as if responding back to me, seducing-ish-ly Was that a word? Who cares? Maybe she hadn't meant it in a sexual way but my body didn't process it that way.

"Oh, We'll see ."-She whispered. I felt my back tense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NORMAL POV**

Lilly was at Rico's with Oliver.

"I miss Miley."-Lilly complained head on the table.

"Relax she'll be here Sunday." Oliver rubbed her back. She looked at him.

"Do you think she misses me?" He smiled.

Ï bet she does, I mean Miley loves you. I mean you have like three years going out, you've never fought. She adores you lilly.

"You're right, I bet she misses me right now. Oh my god I have to call her." Lilly got out her phone but Oliver snatched it from her.

"Hey!-she yelled a little confused.

"Lilly you've called her at least 13 times today. Maybe she a little tired, I mean she has been doing concerts and a lot of stuff."

"Your right."-She said positioning her head on the table again. This would be along weekend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JAKE'S POV**

-Hi, baby. Its me. I've been calling you but you don't pick up could you pleeeeeeasecall me as soon as you get this message." -God I wish Mikayla would answer the phone. We haven't talked in over a week. That fucking tour she and Miley had. They've spent so much time together. Ha, while everyone thinks they're best of friends they actually hate their guts. That's _so_ funny. The only think that's not funny is that mikayla doesn't ever freaking call me!!!

This week I've called her thousands of time and guess how many time she answered? Once. Why is he so…I don't know . Shallow. Is that even the word to describe her? Gosh, I need her. The way we make love -even though we've only done it once- is just so perfect. I can't help but think about her all the time. The only girl I've fallen in love is Mikayla Ann Hartward. She has no double life, like Miley. She didn't care if other girls wanted to kill her to be in her place, cuz I mean what girl does not want to be with Jake Ryan? Apparently her, who doesn't even seen me an "Im busy " text or ANYTHING. Well she might be busy so…. Yea that's exactly it right now she's probably very busy and thinking about me. Why wouldn't she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MILEY"S POV**

I reached over to turn off my alarm. I felt the cold drawer against my palm, ice cold. I drew my hand inside the sheets mumbling something I myself had no idea was. Slowly, I realized I was not in my Twilight-covered room. I wasn't in my bed. I opened my eyes trying to see through the darkness. I stretched my arm and bumped into something. I felt someone's warm body wrap around mine. What the…? I jump out of my bed naked shocked to see Mikayla also naked like me. I let out a high pitched scream making her fall of the bed.

"What the fuck?-she moaned from the floor. She obviously hadn't seen me.

"Oh my god, Mikayla what did we do?"-She'd probably run out screaming.

"What do you think we did?"-She yawned and climbed back to bed. She reached for the sheets and I took it and covered my breast.

"We had SEX?-I screamed paranoid. She shut her eyes.

"My head is about to explode." -She apparently made no effort to cover her body which I had difficultly ignoring. Oh my god lilly. What-What is she going to say when she hears this? I cant believe I did this to her. She's going to hate me. All because of her. Shit! I shouldn't have drunk that Tequila.

"You need to get out."

"What?"-She looked at me as if I were a retard.

"Just get out" -I pushed her all the way to the door.

"Wait, there -I ignored her and opened the door. To my surprise on the other side was Margot, Mickie's manager whose jaw dropped as she saw me and Mikayla naked and close to each other.

"Hannah?" - I could barely hear, behind her were a couple of paparazzi who were anxious to see what was happening. "Mikayla?"-Her lips formed a smile. I'm dead.

**COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!**


	2. Jealous

**Jealous...?**

**Miley's POV**

"What are you doing here, Margot?"-Mikayla asked crossing her arms. Margot slipped inside and closed the door.

"you know I always knew you two would end up together."-She smiles as she sits on the sofa.

"Do you think you could give us a little time alone?"-I asked now that she'd gotten all comfy on the sofa.

"I can't afford to give you guys any 'alone time.' We're leaving in about twenty minutes or so."-Mikayla and I lock eyes. "You guys do want to go home right?"

"Yeah, I'll just go pack then."

To this Margot chuckles. "You're only staying home for two days. After that we're on the road again."

"What?"-what the hell is wrong with her? "My dad told me today was the last day on tour."

"Your dada was wrong. Look Miss Hannah Lesbiana I don't think you should put any conditions, ok?"

"Why is this?"

"do you serious-" Mikayla pushed Margot away from my face, ugh I cannot stand that women!

"Margot, we'll see you outside ok?"-She led her out the door. I wonder why she sided with me? Anyways…Mikayla stops a feet away from me and I start walking away.

"We should um, get dressed right?"-Mikayla corners me against the wall and starts kissing my neck. There goes all my self-control. I'm guessing she now knows everything I'm vulnerable to in bed. Mikayla's pushing me back over to the bed while she kisses my neck. I can't believe I'm about to do this…again. "Mikayla…no, I-" I try to pull away from her kisses but she kisses great.

My pleas are completely unheeded; the later moans that escaped my mouth weren't.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV: **

Ok, she's not going to answer her phone. I should have known this after the eleventh call.

"Hello?"-My heart flutters in content.

"Mikayla, how are you baby? I've been calling you for days."

"I'm on tour Jake."-I hear some heavy breathing in the background. She wouldn't.

"Mikayla are you with someone right now?"-I hear her sigh from the other end.

"Jake, I'm sleepy right now. Can you please call me later?"-Now it's my turn to sigh.

"But I barely get to talk to you. You never pick up your phone."-I whine.

After a long silence I decide to talk again. "baby, are you there?"

"Jake, call me later Ok?"-I hear a click from the other hand. Shit, I wanted to talk to her for a while. We haven't talked in a long time.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"why'd you hang up on him?" Ok, now I'm being ridiculous. Who cares if she was talking to Jake? I sure as hell don't. I have a girlfriend. This is ridiculous.

"Uh, we were doing something right?" Mikayla tosses my hair behind my ears and starts nibbling at my neck.

"Mikayla, stop it. You know we have to get dressed." She nods whilst she makes her way back to my mouth. I really can't believe I'm doing this to Lilly. A whole relationship risked for this. My question is great sex really worth it?

"Jealous?"

**Hey guys. I finally updated!!! Please review!!!!!!!**

**I think Imma make mikayla a psychopath maniac. To me it sounds good. **

* * *


End file.
